Escape
by PushPlay
Summary: When Haley James realizes there's someone out to get her in New York City, her brother sends her to live with his friend and NBA superstar, Nathan Scott and his wife Peyton. What if Haley finds more than protection from Nathan?


I could tell that the nauseous feeling I had was not going away at anytime soon. I sighed as my mother continued to lecture me on how shoplifting was bad, and how I needed to get my act together. No matter how many times I assured her that this time it really _wasn't me, _she wasn't buying it. It really didn't help that I had been busted two previous times for shoplifting, at the same store too. Obviously someone knew that, and they were out to get me. So they placed the clothing item I had been eying my bag, knowing that the alarms would go off and the police would come to take me into custody, and they knew that I would be in their custody for awhile.

I assured the police and the detectives that it wasn't me, and if it were me I would have owned up a long time before. And it was the truth; I'm the sort of person who feels guilty after doing something wrong, even if it were just sneaking a chocolate bar from my brother or stealing my mother's expensive makeup products. I even cried as they confronted me, and this time they weren't fake tears. I was notorious for using my skills of being able to cry on demand in a bad situation, and my mother knew it. Luckily the police weren't smart enough to figure that one out, or else that wouldn't of helped my case. When my mother arrived, she eyed me cautiously and I watched as she examined my face, looking for hints that I was guilty.

It always felt as if she were against me, that she had so much disappointed and hatred towards me that she never felt the need to take my side at any point. I've always known I've been a disappointment, I've never been nearly as smart as my older brother and sister and I always got into lots of mischief while living with her.

The police ended up keeping me in custody for a day, before my brother finally bailed me out. He scolded me for carelessness but assured me everything would be okay. "You know Hales, you're a trouble maker. I still love you little sis, but one day you're gonna get into _a lot _of trouble if you don't stop this behavior."

I sighed; he didn't know that it wasn't me yet, I hadn't told him that part. "It wasn't me this time, Jordan." I watched as his expression turned from serious to utterly confused. "I don't know who, but someone put the dress I was looking at into my bag. They must of known that this would be my last strike before being sent to prison; someone's out to get me."

Thankfully the police decided that since the case was unsolved, that they wouldn't charge me with any time in prison. When my mom found out, she seemed to be furious. I have no idea what kind of mother would be furious at the cops for not putting their child in jail. It's not like I was a god damn murderer or anything, I just had attitude and I was a rebel.

Jordan seemed to believe me; we had always gotten along, ever since we were kids. He'd always been there to support me no matter what, even though he was five years older than me. "You should get out of New York then, Hales. Because when they find out you're pretty much free, things are just gonna get worse, we both know that."

"I wish I could Jor, but it's not that simple. You know that mom would never let me leave, for god's sake she doesn't even believe that it wasn't me."

"I know, but maybe if she's convinced a little."

"How?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He admitted. "But I do know a place where you could stay, I'd just have to call and ask."

"Who?"

"Nathan Scott."

"You mean Nathan Scott, as in the Charlotte Bobcats Nathan Scott? That wouldn't work, the press would find out and my... stalker would find out!"

"Do you think this "stalker" would be stupid enough to interfere with Nathan Scott?"

I thought for a moment; he did have a good point. Although I doubted that Nathan friggin' Scott would want to help _me, _at the time a seventeen year old trouble maker. "Good point. But this means relocating to Charlotte and-"

"Tree Hill." Jordan interrupted. "He lives in Tree Hill, not Charlotte. He's married to Peyton Sawyer, you know her, she owns Red Bedroom Records? They decided to stay in Tree Hill since it was Peyton's hometown and all. You've met Nathan before, too. When you were younger, around twelve I'd say. They're both great people, I'm sure they'd be glad to help you Hales."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, but I think we'll have to make up an excuse to convince mom. You call Nathan, I'll go home, and text me when you've heard from him alright?"

"Okay, take care of yourself little sis, don't get into anymore trouble for the time being alright?"

"Alright," I smiled. "Bye."

**A/N: So how does it sound so far? I'll update when I've got some feedback, I know this chapters short but I just wanted to introduce the story to you guys! As for my other stories, you may realize that they're no longer there... I'm rewriting them! I'd like to say that my writing has improved a little since I've started them, so I'll let you know when I'm posting them again.**

**FYI, I'm not going to write in Haleys POV the whole time, I plan to write in third person, and maybe switch into individual point of views sometimes... just letting you know! :)  
**


End file.
